Because I Love You
by breathein4luckk
Summary: Lucas & Brooke. A few weeks after Nathan and Haley's wedding, during the winter time. Discussing matters of the heart. Not to long, but not to short.


**Summary: Lucas & Brooke, during winter just walking around the town with the comfort of being with one another. But I want them to discuss Peyton so we're pretending that this is only a few weeks after Nathan and Haley's wedding. I know it seemed like it was Spring but according to the show's timeline it should be right before winter break. So please humor me.**

**Why: I'm just plain bored. I have nothing to do, and I felt like writing something for your enjoyment : I hope you like it because, this is my first posted story since about a year ago.**

**Dedication: Alla, Emma, Jamie Linds…their mine so back off! Yeah you know you want them but I am so very sorry but they are mine so get your greedy paws off of them.**

**Couples: Lucas and Brooke if you haven't gotten that already. No other couples are included, except the mention of Lucas and Peyton. BL is LOVE!**

* * *

It was a chilly night in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Not many people would be in their right mind to be walking around outside for no reason. Then again those two were never in their right mind. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott, had a rather intriguing relationship. They were better together than apart, and that was probably what most people on the outside could really see into their relationship. They just mad each other happy, that was enough. People closer knew it was more than that, the other would die before giving up on the relationship, their love was so strong so powerful, and it had been through so much it gave people hope.

That is how the two found themselves walking around on the small sidewalks. Wrapped in their warm coats, scarves and mittens their hands intertwined with the other, all the while sipping from their coffee's they had picked up from Karen's Café.

Brooke's dark chestnut hair was in loose curls flowing around her shoulders, she had very little makeup on, just the basics but she still looked just as beautiful to him. "You think we would have been here a year ago Broody, just you and me?"

His hand instantly gripped hers a little bit tighter. He didn't like thinking about the year before, it never ended on good terms for them, somehow, someway the always managed to get into the same predicament. "No, I didn't think so. Not then anyways, but we're together now right. That's the only thing that matters."

She couldn't help it but she just had to ask they had been over it so many times but for some reason she needed to know why she never understood that, "Luke, I mean if Peyton didn't turn you down you think you two would be together right now instead of you and me?"

Lucas sighed, he was so sick of Peyton always factoring into their relationship. For a while it had seemed like she wasn't an important factor with them, but with the recent revelation of her feelings and their library kiss it just became harder and harder for her not to be brought up every so often. "No, I don't think we would have. At one point or another we would have realized we're just not good together. In the end I'd end up with you, and that's what matters the most right?"

They stopped walking and sat on a small wooden bench. Lucas sat down and she sat down beside him as he wrapped one of his arms around her. The cool air was almost calming to them, soothing the recent tension that had been built up in the past few moments.

Brooke snuggled deeper into his arms just a little bit, "I'm sorry I keep bringing her up, it's just…me and Peyton are completely over, because of my relationship with you. I don't want that to seem," she took a deep breath before continuing, "I just, I can see myself with you Lucas. I really can, yeah we have had a lot of problems, but who doesn't? Every time we get over a problem I find myself loving you even more." She could feel herself becoming vulnerable, but in the past month instead of just letting it out she was keeping it in and arguing over it.

Lucas gently gave her a kiss on the side of her head, taking in the scent of her lavender shampoo. "I don't know if I should be honored that you gave up your best friend for me, or if I should feel guilty."

Brooke smiled brightly and turned her head, "Just be happy superstar!" She giggled slightly, "just don't make me ever regret it okay, I love you Lucas and that's not ever going to change."

Lucas smiled, "I promise you, you will always be the most important person in my life, Brooke. You're my everything, and I promise you that."

Brooke looked over at him, "don't make promises you can't keep Lucas." She wanted more than anything for that to be true but they both knew he could never promise something like that.

Lucas gave her a small, yet very passionate kiss. "I," he started before lifting her chin up and looking into her powerful green eyes, "promise you that I am going to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Why?" Brooke asked, not understanding how he was so sure of himself. She just couldn't understand how he could promise her such a huge thing, no one could ever promise you something like that.

Lucas gave her another kiss, "Because I love you, Brooke. It's as simple as that."

That's how the couple spent their evening that night in the comfort of one another, no other person or place or thing could destroy those few moments of nirvana for them. With four simple words, they were able to be happy and just zone out and be happy that they were together. With four simple words.

_Because I love you._


End file.
